Random Song
by Don'tstabtheshark
Summary: Santana is a freelance graphics designer who finally moved into her own apartment. She loves everything about it. Except for one thing. Her neighbors. The blonde woman living with her boyfriend in the apartment above Santana's do nothing but argue with each other, loudly. What does it take to make them stop?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**Thank you for checking out my story :) I wrote this story for my English class and the assignment was to write a text using a number of complex words (such as hamper, credible, enhance etc.) and this is what I wrote. English isn't my native language, so I apologize for any spelling- or grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I did when I wrote it. If you do like it, I would be extremelly grafeul if you could tell me what you think of it! :)  
**

Eight months is quite a long time. Especially if you're on your own. It has been eight months since Santana left the placid home of her parents and moved into her very own apartment. To say she was excited the day she moved in would be the understatement of the century. Everything was perfect, she had more space than needed, a great view overlooking the city, with the sun enhancing the view every morning when it rises, and the rent was quite low. She absolutely adored her new home. Except for one thing: her neighbors.

The man and woman currently inhabiting the apartment above her had an awful habit of arguing with each other every other night, hampering Santana's attempts of sleeping. Numerous times she has filed complaints to her landlord, explaining the reprehensible behavior of her neighbors. But he is yet to take action against their nightly disagreements.

A loud crash followed by a muffled thud suddenly echoed through Santana's living quarters, successfully making her cower. She lifted her gaze towards her ceiling, wishing she could convey her displeasure to her neighbors and make them stop. For two months they have done nothing but argue with each other, Santana cannot comprehend the purpose of them living together if all they do is cause each other pain. The anger and rage is so obvious even she can feel it, it is so thick it is almost tangible.

With a sigh she gets up from the couch where she was trying to get comfortable and read the latest gossip. She realizes her attempts of getting a night of relaxation were all in vain. She throws the magazine onto her coffee table and heads to her bathroom and tries to ignore the constant shouting coming from above. Bad idea. The tiled room only amplifies their voices and Santana lets out a groan in frustration. She puts her hands on either side of the sink and looks at her image in the mirror. Her brown hair was a mess. Dark circles and bags have formed beneath her eyes, solid proof that she has been deprived of precious sleep for weeks.

"You're never home Noah! You're always out and about, only god knows where! How am I supposed to know what you want when you're never here?"

"God, Brittany you don't get it do you? I am so sick and tired of us arguing, that's why I'm never here! Why are you so stupid?"

Then there was silence. Did Noah push his girlfriend over the edge with his abrasive manners? Santana remained motionless for a few minutes, making sure she was not imagining. A door slammed in the apartment above and that was it. No more noise, no more shouting.

"From here on, this day shall be renowned as the day of silence." Santana mumbled to herself.

She decided to hasten her actions in case she was mistaken and the crazy couple's arguing would begin again, she didn't want to take that risk. After a few minutes she finished in the bathroom and headed to her bedroom to change into her sleepwear. She pulled away the covers on her bed then stopped her motions, trying to make out any sounds coming from above. But it was still silent.

Satisfied that she would, hopefully, not be disturbed tonight she settled into her bed. It was almost not credible. Would she finally get a decent night of sleep?

Waking up the next morning she felt thoroughly rested and decided to just lay there and relish in the silence. She put her hands behind her head, looked up towards her ceiling and just smiled.

"_I wonder who left yesterday, was it Brittany or Noah?_" she thought to herself. "_Doesn't really matter, it's quiet now. Huzzah!_"

With a grunt Santana got out of bed and decided to continue her morning ritual, starting by going to the kitchen across the hall to prepare her breakfast. While devouring her oatmeal she scanned through the magazine she gave up on yesterday. Work has been difficult these past weeks with all the commotion, as a graphics designer you need imagination, be creative and have patience. Santana felt she lost all of that together with her sleep. Thank god for working at home.

She finished the last of her breakfast and continued her morning by going for a run. After quickly changing into her workout gear she headed out the door. Once the door was locked she turned around and headed down the stairs. Living on the sixth floor in an apartment building with no elevator was always such a joy. Especially when she had been grocery shopping. Carrying multiple bags bulging with groceries was just the perfect way to end your day. At least it had given her great legs.

Santana pulled out her phone and plugged in her earphones. Running without music didn't exist in her world. It must be the right song and artist playing, otherwise she might as well not run at all. While she was focusing on choosing an appropriate song she failed to notice someone climbing the stairs in front of her. With a thud the two collided, making Santana stumble backwards.

"What the fu-" she was interrupted mid sentence.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. I was in my own little world, thinking of pretty flowers and how my life isn't as wonderful as they are and-" the woman Santana had collided with suddenly stopped talking. She raised her eyes to look at Santana.

"I'm sorry" she said again, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Santana replied dryly. She squatted down to pick up her phone which she had dropped in the process. Her eyes quickly scanned its surface to make sure it had received no exterior damage. Satisfied, she tucked the phone in her pocket. But she could feel her mood rapidly declining. Her morning had started off so good, why did this woman have to ruin it?

She met the other woman's eyes. "_Oh god, it's the blonde girl living above me._" she thought to herself, "_why, of all people, did I have to meet her?"_

Santana let out a frustrated sigh "You should really watch where you're going. We're lucky no one fell down the stairs."

The blonde's eyes widened, if Santana wasn't annoyed she wouldn't have hesitated laughing at her expression.

"Please don't say that. No one got hurt. Look, we're both fine." she exclaimed and started patting her stomach and down her legs, as if to prove she was alright. "See, we're good."

Santana just rolled her eyes, how old was this girl? Twelve?

"Yes, I know we're both fine. I just said what _could've _happened. I don't know about you, but I'm not a big fan of ending up at the hospital with a broken leg."

The blonde woman lowered her gaze to the floor. She suddenly seemed very interested in the carpet. She anxiously clasped her hands in front of her and made small circles in the carpet with her foot. After a few moments of silence she turned her head upwards to face Santana again.

"I'm very sorry" she said again "I've just been fighting a lot with my boyfriend recently and that's all I've been thinking of lately. I tried thinking of something else, but then I just ended up walking straight into you. Maybe I shouldn't think at all." She gave Santana a sad smile.

This woman and her boyfriend have kept Santana awake several nights in a row with their constant arguing. But when she looks into her blue eyes she sees nothing but sadness and regret. She can't stay mad at her. Even if she wants to.

"It's fine, really." Santana says, "Shit happens, right?"

"Right." The other woman replied and smiled. "I'm Brittany, by the way." She says as she extends her hand for Santana to shake.

"Yeah, I know. I'm Santana." She shook Brittany's hand lightly.

"Wait, you already know? But I've never met you before."

"I live in the apartment below you, I know a fair bit about you and your boyfriend. You guys don't seem to keep anything in when you shout at each other."

Brittany covered her face with her hands and groaned.

"Are we really that loud? Gosh, I knew we weren't exactly quiet but I never thought of anyone hearing us. Is it bad? Are we disturbing you?"

For a second, Santana considered lying. She considered telling Brittany that it was no problem at all. That she just ignored their shouting and only caught a few bits of information about them, such as their names. But something in the back of her head stirred. It told her not to lie. Tell the truth. Tell the woman how you really feel. Tell her that you some nights want to ram down their door, charge in, rip their throats out and then perform a victory dance while you let the silence embrace you.

"Seriously, what's wrong with my mind?" Santana quietly asks herself.

"Huh?"

"Oh! Erm, nothing. Yeah, as a matter of fact, I am slightly disturbed by your shouting. I mean, it's not like I lose hours of sleep every night and fail to finish my tasks while working and have a constant head ache due to lack of sleep or have dark circles the size of potato bags beneath my eyes." Santana said sarcastically.

Oh shit.

She didn't mean to be_ that_ honest.

"Oh" the blonde said, hurt evident in her eyes "I didn't know. I'll make sure it won't happen again. Well, we're very likely to keep arguing, but I'll try to keep the volume down."

That was unexpected. Santana had almost expected the blonde to verbally attack her. She was expecting to get the same treatment Noah gets every night. But instead, the girl made promises of improvement.

"I'll even make it up to you, I mean, you've lost a lot of sleep because of us. Let me pay you back. How about coffee? Or maybe lunch?" Brittany was smiling and looking at Santana expectantly.

"Um... Look Brittany, that really sounds great. But, no offense, I barely know you. This is the first time we're having a conversation. Besides, I've got plenty of work to catch up on."

The smile on Brittany's lips instantly disappeared.

"Okay, I get it" she says sadly "although having coffee would be a great opportunity for us to get to know each other."

Santana let out a sigh. "Maybe ano-"

"What do you do for a living?" Brittany rushed out.

Santana was taken aback by the interruption and furrowed her brows. "_What's up with this girl? Why doesn't she just say 'I'm sorry, bye' and leaves like normal people?_" she thought to herself. The whole situation was making her slightly uncomfortable.

"I er... I'm a freelance graphics designer."

"Oh! What does a graphics designer do?"

"_Oh my god, smack me in the face with a shovel. She wants to find out everything about me only to come get me when I sleep and feed me to her troll of a boyfriend!"_

Wait, what?

Santana slightly shook her head to get rid of those silly thoughts."_She just wants to_ _get to know you that's all. You know, like _normal _people do."_

"I design web sites and create logos for companies. You know... stuff like that." She rubbed her right elbow with her left hand and looked down at the floor.

"_Now she's got me feeling uncomfortable too. I have to get out."_

"Wow, you must be really creat-"

"Hey Brittany, I've got to go. It was nice talking to you though! I um... yeah, you know... was going to... just... I'm sure you've got a friend you could talk to. But I've got to go. No more talking to me. So... call a friend and have fun. Okay. Bye!"

Santana quickly rushed down the stairs to get away from the other woman.

Brittany stood at the top of the stairs and watched as Santana ran away and almost stumbled.

"But I don't have any friends..." Brittany said quietly to herself.

Santana didn't stop running. Not even when she reached the door leading outside. The door flew open and startled the few people on the sidewalk. They glared at the brunette woman but she ignored them.

"_Well done Santana, that was the first human interaction you've had in weeks, and what did you do? You acted like a paranoid parrot."_

She let out a groan in frustration. Brittany wasn't nearly as awful as she had always expected. She thought the woman living above her would be a complete bitch. But she actually seemed rather sweet. Maybe a bit too talk active, but hey. It's better than awkward silence.

But there was something about the blue eyed woman. Sure, Santana's mind does sometimes wander and make up silly thoughts. But not like that. The whole situation seemed alright at first, but when she gave Santana that sad smile everything was turned upside down. All the anger from being run into disappeared, and those weird thoughts started forming.

She ran her hands through her hair and sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Her thoughts were in a mess. Picking up her phone from her pocket she picked a random song, and started running.

**More chapters coming in the future.**

**Thank you.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thoughts are in italics.**

She leaned against the door when she returned to her apartment. Her thoughts were still obscured by her previous encounter with Brittany. Santana just didn't understand it. Her thoughts had never wandered like that before. She had always been a headstrong person, nothing really fazed her. So what was going on?

Going for a run hadn't cleared her thoughts like she had hoped for. In fact, it made everything worse. Not even her music managed to settle the turmoil she was experiencing in her head. She couldn't stop thinking about that sad smile that had settled on Brittany's lips earlier. There was something about it. But Santana couldn't put her finger on what.

"Ugh, just stop it. You're only making it worse" she told herself.

With a frustrated groan she pushed herself away from the door. She was determined to leave the first half of this day behind. A shower. That was next on her agenda. The rest of the day would proceed as normal. She was sure of it. She would make sure it did.

Stepping into the shower she immediately felt herself relax. The hot water not only washed away the grime and sweat from her run, it also cleared some of her concerns regarding her blonde neighbor. She felt her worries being swallowed by the drain along with the water. Letting out a satisfied hum she lathered shampoo into her hair and continued with rinsing it off.

The bathroom was filled with steam when she was done. She quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a hoodie before she walked into the kitchen.

"My kingdom for a cup of coffee" the Latina muttered to herself. "No wonder I was such a dimwit earlier, I didn't have any caffeine in my system."

The brunette walked up to the cupboard that held her precious coffee. But as soon as she opened it her jaw dropped to the floor and hey eyes widened.

She threw her head back and yelled "Noooooo! It can't be!"

The empty shelves in the cupboard stared at her mockingly.

"Why does the world hate me?" Santana sobbed "Just because I hate it doesn't mean it has to dislike me."

She closed the cupboard when she realized that staring at the shelves wouldn't magically spawn new bags of coffee. Her head was throbbing with an oncoming headache. This day had been anything but pleasant so far. Santana leaned her elbows on the counter beneath the cupboard and put her head in her hands.

"Come on Puck. We never do anything fun! I'm always here on my own every day!"

"I'm having lots of fun! It's not my fault you don't enjoy watching football!"

Seems like Mr. Troll is home. Their shouting coming from above did nothing to improve Santana's mood. Her body was screaming for coffee and she couldn't satisfy the need for it.

A thought suddenly struck her. Her neighbor had offered coffee earlier.

_"No, I can't do that. Not after my reaction earlier. Nope. No way."_

Her body wasn't cooperating with her thoughts though, she suddenly found herself in the hallway, putting on her shoes.

_"Dafuq are you doing? You know she's going to poison your coffee and laugh at you while you choke and die."_

"What the hell? Stop that. Just stop." she shook her head and headed out.

The door to her own apartment slammed shut and she began her trek up to the next floor. Her feet felt heavy. Brittany and her boyfriend were both at home. What if they were still arguing? What was she supposed to say?

"Eer yeah, sorry for interrupting your little "canoodle session" but I'm craving coffee and Brittany offered me some earlier and I needs to get my caffeine on."

_"No. In that case she might as well throw myself down the stairs."_

Normally it wouldn't even take a minute to reach the next floor, but Santana was trying to drag out the inevitable. The thoughts swirling around in her mind didn't really help her situation. At last she found herself in front of a dark wooden door with the names " " and " " written on it.

"_Well here you are, standing outside the gates of hell. What're you going to do now?"_

It doesn't have to be this hard. All she has to do is lift her hand, knock on the door and tell Brittany that she'd love to have coffee with her. Easy as that.

Then why did her hand remain stationary in the air, mere inches away from the door?

Santana took a deep breath and backed up a few steps. This whole situation was so strange to her. Being courageous had never been a problem before, yet here she was, standing outside the apartment of a woman she has only met once and she was too afraid to make her presence known.

_"Way to go Lopez. I told you not to leave the safety of your home. But did you listen? Noooo, of course not. You made your way up here. So stop being such a weakling and knock on the damn door!"_

Those thoughts made her flinch. Snixx has been borderline to crazy lately. Before knocking she ran her hands through her hair and exhaled loudly. Come on. You can do it.

Santana raised her left hand to knock. This was it.

She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the thoughts buzzing in her head, momentarily deafening her. She brought her hand forward and felt it collide with something... soft? What?

"Argh! Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing?"

The brunette's eyes flew open in terror. Oh god no. No, no, no. Anything but this!

"_Hahaha, you just hit the troll square in the face! That's what happens when you don't listen to auntie Snixx. Oh my, I wish you could see your face right now."_

"Shut up, just shut up!" Santana grumbled to herself.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" An angry voice brought Santana back into reality.

A tall and muscular man with short, shaved hair was standing where the door was supposed to be. He was towering over Santana and it made her cower.

"N-no, no! I- I... I said it to myself! I was thinking a-and mocking my-myself and just-"

"Ugh, whatever, I don't have time for this. Out of my way."

The ogre shoved Santana's shoulder to get her out of the way. He descended the stairs and put on a jacket he was holding while muttering profanities to himself.

"Douche bag" Santana muttered.

"Santana? What are you doing here?"

That voice. It completely threw her off guard. It made her forget why she was actually there. Images from their earlier encounter just flew through her mind. Why did she come here again? Come on, think. You need to redeem yourself considering how you left her last time.

"They've got an awful lot of coffee in Brazil."

Smooth Lopez, smooth.

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side while keeping her gaze focused on Santana. "Oh, that's... intriguing."

_"Commence mental facepalm."_

"Yeah... I like coffee." Santana said.

"So do I, so do I." The blonde nodded.

Silence has never been a problem in Santana's life. In fact, she enjoys it. Especially if she's on her own. But when it just becomes awkward and uncomfortable she wants to run away. Like now. It's devouring her. Keep talking Santana. Say something.

"Speaking of the glorious hot liquid called coffee, I was thinking of taking up on your offer from earlier today."

Blue eyes widened and a mega watt smile spread across Brittany's face.

"Really? You wanna have coffee with me?"

"Yeah, totally. We could, you know, get to know each other."

"I'd like that." Brittany responded happily. "It gets awfully lonely here when Puck isn't home." Her smile faltered slightly. It seems like her boyfriend is a sensitive subject to discuss.

"I'm... sorry to hear that."

"Oh, forget about him, and by the way, I apologize about his behavior earlier. We had another disagreement. But I bet you already knew that."

"Yeah, paper thin ceiling for the win."

"Well, let me just grab my coat and purse and we can head out to the nearest Starbucks. Sounds good?"

"Sounds perfect." Santana couldn't fight the delight she felt was building up in her chest.

"Excellent." Brittany flashed her a white smile and turned around to head into her apartment.

"_So much for making the day proceed as normal, eh?"_

"Oh, shut up."

Minutes later they headed out through the door of their apartment building and headed down the street. The nearest Starbucks was just a few blocks away. Neither Santana nor Brittany said much during their journey to the coffeehouse. They mostly made small talk about the weather or people and objects around them. Turns out Brittany has a habit of noticing small details. Such as the small flower pattern on an old lady's hat, or the mark from a wedding ring on a passing man's finger.

"I bet he's cheating on his wife and is just returning from his mistress's house." she said.

"Huh? What makes you think that?"

"He wasn't wearing his wedding ring, but there was a mark on his finger from it. He must be taking it off quite often."

"Maybe he just gets a rash from it?" Santana suggested.

"You can't get a rash from gold."

"Oh."

The two women arrived at their destination shortly afterwards. Brittany hurried ahead of Santana and held up the door for the brunette.

"Ladies first" she said with a smile.

"How chivalrous of you."

The coffeehouse was currently almost devoid of customers. There were currently only a few people sitting in the back, and two guys were standing in line waiting to place their order. Santana scanned the menu which was placed above the cashier. She turned to face Brittany.

"What are you having?"

The blonde woman furrowed her brows, Santana noticed she tends to do that when thinking, and set her lips in a straight line.

"I'm not sure, I'm thinking of an iced coffee. What about you?"

"Iced white chocolate mocha."

"You know that's loaded with calories and fat right?"

"Whatever, it's tasty, and I deserve it."

Once the two guys in front of them had placed their orders Santana and Brittany stepped forward and did the same. When Brittany had paid for both of them they moved towards a table next to a window overlooking the street outside.

"You didn't have to pay for me" Santana said softly.

"That's the purpose of this though, isn't it? Me feeling like a depressed dog for making you lose sleep and getting you coffee to make up for it?"

"Fair enough." The brunette was silent for a few moments. "You don't have to worry though. I'm not upset."

"_Pff, you make me gag. Yesterday you wanted to go all mayhem on her and her oaf. If that doesn't classify as upset then I don't know what does."_

Santana rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. The motion seemed to go unnoticed by the blue eyed woman in front of her.

"Oh, that's a relief. Though I wouldn't be happy if the roles were reversed."

Moments later the barista arrived at their table with their drinks. They both thanked him and took a sip. The heavenly taste made Santana close her eyes and hum.

A small giggle made her open her eyes. "So, you're a graphics designer then? Are you working on anything right now?"

She took another tiny sip before putting her drink down. "Yeah, I'm currently working on the design to a website for a local fast-food place here."

"That sounds cool! Which place is it? If you don't mind me asking?"

"It's alright. Ever heard of Hudson's Heavenly Hamburgers?"

"No way! I know the owner's son!

"No shit?"

"Yeah, we went to high school together. He was one of the popular and cool kids." She lowered her gaze to the table before whispering. "Unlike me..."

Santana didn't know what to say. It was obvious Brittany was troubled by her high school experience, but the brunette was awful at anything involving emotions. Was she supposed to say something? Comfort her? Give her a pat on the back? This woman seems to be carrying a lot of weight on her shoulders.

"Well, I was a bitch in high school." Santana began," I once went on a date with a guy at school and my best friend. But we just told him to leave his credit card with us and go wait in the car."

Brittany looked up at Santana with a tiny smile on her lips. "No way?"

"Yes way."

The blonde started laughing. It was such a lovely sound. But she stopped abruptly. Her eyes widened and were fixed on something behind Santana, her mouth opening and closing like a fish on dry land.

"What?" Santana asked and turned around.

There he was. The troll. The oaf. Colonel Douche Bag. Brittany's boyfriend.

Holding a girl who wasn't Brittany.

**I know this is completely irrelevant to the story, but I just have to say that I love having dual monitors. Writing and playing Far Cry 3 at the same time has never been easier. So much win.**

**Thank you so much for all the follows, favorites and reviews on the first chapter. I appreciate them all! I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter. Don't worry, I don't bite. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the alerts for the story so far! **

**Thoughts are in** _italics._

**Santanalover16- Thanks for leaving a review. Yeah, I feel sorry for Britt too and she will definitely spend more time with Santana in the future. **

**Rosetoast- Oh snap, how will Puck explain this?**

**OmgNinjapop- Heh, I think Brittana in the Far Cry 3 universe would be an amazing story. ;)**

**Ig4az- Thanks for your review! Puck won't stay forever, Brittany deserves someone better. Someone like Santana perhaps? ;)**

**LoveLivingLife- I'm very happy that you enjoy this story!**

During the past six years Santana has been in at least four relationships. She knows how much work it requires to keep the flame of the relationship alive. It's not easy, but it's definitely worth it. Cheating on her significant other has never crossed her mind. It's a despicable act. No matter how many times she disagreed with her past partners Santana never had an affair.

Sure, she might've been a bitch in high school, she would never deny that. But even then she did her best to give her partner of that time the attention they needed. Breaking another person's heart, on purpose or not, just isn't possible for Santana. Though none of her relationships had happy endings, turns out Santana is just as romantic as a brick.

But deep down in the darkest crevices of her heart she has a secret wish. A wish that she will someday find that certain someone. Santana wants to be as cheesy, sappy and romantic like they are in the movies. Why can't her life be like that?

Oh yeah, the brick thing. Perhaps she has to work a bit on that before diving head first into a relationship again. But right now there is one thing she doesn't understand. There is a woman sitting in front of her. A blonde, blue eyed girl who turns out to be her neighbor; Brittany. Santana doesn't know her very well yet, but she seems like a kind and caring person.

Over by the cashier is a man. Santana has only met him once in her life, but she has several names for him. "Troll" being her favorite, suits him way better than Noah. He is her neighbor too. He lives together with the girl Santana is currently sharing a table with. She is not a big fan of this ogre of a man.

Now here is where it gets interesting. Brittany and Noah are dating. Judging by their nightly disagreements they have been together for quite a while. For a relationship to last the two people involved must make each other happy, obviously. They have to care for each other, often send texts back and forth asking silly questions and hold hands while skipping down the street on a rainy day. It is a big plus if love is involved too.

What you don't do when you're dating someone is keep your arms around a person who isn't your partner. It is also a big no to place a kiss on top of their head, like Noah just did. The whole scene and situation is making Santana uncomfortable. She doesn't understand what's going on. What the hell is Lurch the loser doing?

His eyes are currently scanning the menus and he is making small talk with the girl next to him. Probably asking her what she wants. Her jet black hair falls way past her shoulders and she seems to be around Santana's height. Her head is turned towards Noah making it hard for Santana to see her face. She is keeping her arm firmly wrapped around Noah's arm.

A sob brought Santana's reverie to an end. "Tina? Puck?"

It only takes Santana a swift glance to see that Brittany's eyes are filled to the brim with tears.

Puck looks around in confusion when he hears his name being called out. He drops the arm he has wrapped around the girl at his side the moment he spots Brittany. His eyes widen and he starts gnawing on his lower lip.

"_Busteeeed."_

Once again, Santana doesn't know what to do. Does she comfort Brittany? Get her out of there? Does she walk up to the oaf and hit him, on purpose this time?

_"Yes! Exactly! Let me loose and I'll slice him with the razor blades in my hair. Show him some real girl power!"_

Santana sighed. "Ugh no, that would only make everything worse."

Tina, apparently that's her name, is yet to turn around and show her face. But she appears to be confused and is trying to catch Brittany's boyfriend's attention by waving her hand in front of his face. But her attempts are futile. Tina tilts her head and turns around to see what he is staring at. Her eyes immediately find the table Santana and Brittany are seated at, and she freezes while her jaw hits the floor. In a quick motion she lets go of Puck's arm and circled around him as if she is trying to hide behind his back.

Santana turns around to face Brittany once more. She is on the verge of crying, but wait, something isn't right here. She's... smiling? A big freaking cheshire grin. The blonde is standing up and practically sprinting towards the duo standing by the cashier.

"What the hell?" Santana uttered before getting up to follow Brittany. Her boyfriend is cheating on her, how can she be excited!?

"Tina! Tina! Tina! Tina! Tina! Oh my gosh, what are you doing here? Don't hide behind Puck, I've already seen you!"

The short girl hiding slowly peaked her head out and frowned. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Don't worry, I am totally surprised. What are you doing here? I thought you were in L.A?"

Puck was scratching his neck and replied before Tina could. "You've seemed rather sad and down these past couple of weeks, probably due to our fights, so I thought I'd call her and surprise you."

A squeal escaped Brittany's lips and she engulfed her boyfriend in a bone crushing hug "Thank you, thank you so much! Tina get over here! I have to hug you too! I haven't seen you in ages!"

The two girls embraced each other while letting out high pitched screams like little school girls. Santana could do nothing but stare dumbfounded at the three people in front of her. So... Puck isn't cheating on Brittany with Tina? Who is Tina? Why was she so intimate with Puck if nothing is going on?

"_Blergh, all this thinking is giving me a head ache. Stahp it Lopez. Just talk to them, make them explain."_

She cleared her throat. "Ahem."

_"Yeah... I said_ talk _to them. Not sound like a choking beaver."_

Santana rolled her eyes at her own thoughts.

Brittany and Tina ceased their squealing and turned their heads towards Santana. "Oh, how rude of me!" Brittany wiped away her tears. "Tina this is Santana, my neighbor, and Santana this is Tina, my best friend since high school! She's also Puck's sister."

The brunette glanced at the muscular man who was glaring at her. "Sister? Really?"

"Not biological sister obviously." Santana focused her attention on Tina. "His family took care of me when I was younger, we've known each other almost our whole lives. So Puck is basically my brother."

_"Haha Lopez you were wrong. Mr Ogre isn't cheating. It's his sister! Bahahahahaa. Oh god, my eyes are tearing up right now."_

"Can't really blame me though, this chick is Korean. I swear you will be the end of me Snixx." Santana mumbled quietly to herself.

"I don't want to sound rude, but what are you doing here babe?" Puck asked Brittany before turning to Santana. "and I had no idea you were our neighbor. For how long have you lived in the same building as us?"

"Well I could ask you the same, and with Tina out of all people. I wanted to get to know Santana and offered buying her a cup of coffee. This place is the closest to where we live"

"Ah, I see." Puck threw a quick look in Santana's direction. It made her feel uneasy. "Can I talk to you for a second Britt?"

"Um, yeah sure, I guess." The blonde turned toward Santana and Tina. "Why don't you two go sit down? We'll be back in a few minutes."

She looped her arm through Puck's and let him lead her to the other end of the coffee shop. Santana had this weird feeling Puck didn't approve of her.

_"Well what do you expect? You smacked him in the face earlier. I wouldn't like you either if you did that to me."_

"So, shall we go sit down?" Tina asked tentatively.

"Yeah, Brittany and I have a table over there." Santana pointed to the table she and Brittany had previously occupied. Their drinks were still there. Cold and forgotten. Santana took a seat on the chair she had previously been sitting on with Tina opposite her.

Santana shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She had never been a huge fan of meeting new people. Especially not if she got the wrong first impression of them, like she did with Tina. What is she supposed to say? _Hey, I'm sorry but I thought you were a cheating bitch trying to steal Brittany's boyfriend, funny eh? _No, not really.

"So, Tina was it, right?" The other girl nodded. "You're from L.A?"

"Yes, I live there with my boyfriend Artie. I'm not much of a city girl though, it's too hectic. I grew up in a small town called Lima in Ohio."

"Oh, cool. I guess Brittany and the tro-, I mean Puck are from Lima too?"

Tina lifted an eyebrow, though she ignored Santana's slip. "Yeah, they are. We all went to high school together."

"Wow, you guys must be close then."

"We are."

The silence that followed was awkward to say the least. Santana picked up a spoon and began stirring in the remains of her drink. She turned her head and looked out through the window. The traffic outside the window was increasing by the minute. No wonder, it was lunch time for most workers right now. People were rushing up and down the sidewalk, trying to reach their destination as fast as possible to satisfy their hunger. The bell by the door let out a high pitched chime every time someone entered the coffee shop. It was getting crowded in here.

Brittany and Puck had still not joined them. Santana turned around, trying to catch a glimpse of the couple. It was difficult to find them. Her eyes were scanning the crowd of people standing in line waiting to place their orders. A pair of arms flailing around in the air near the far corner caught her attention. Puck was saying something to his girlfriend while wildly gesturing with his arms. Brittany had her own arms crossed and was staring at the man in front of her. Her eyes were shooting daggers at him.

"Don't tell me they're fighting again." Tina sighed. Santana turned around and faced the girl. "and in a public area no less."

"Wait, have they always been fighting?" Santana asked curiously.

"Not really. Well, they have for the past year and a half I think."

"Are they fighting for a particular reason? Can't they solve it?

Tina quickly glanced at the couple still arguing at the other side of the shop. She leaned forward and beckoned for Santana to do the same. "Brittany made a mistake a while ago. It almost destroyed their relationship." Tina said in a hushed voice. "Long story short, Puck still isn't over it. He finds it hard to trust her nowadays. He gets suspicious for everything she does. But Brittany has done all she can think of to make Puck forgive her. There's a lot of tension in that relationship and they lash out on each other all the time. Puck went all Hulk mode on her once when she forgot to remove the lens cap on her camera when taking a picture."

Santana lowered her gaze to the table. "Damn. What did she do?"

The black haired girl leaned back in her chair, crossed her arms and shrugged. "I can't tell you. That's Brittany and Puck's story. They're my friends and I want to respect their boundaries. I thought Brittany might have already told you though?"

"No, we only met today."

"Oh. Well, maybe she-"

"Hey you guys. Sorry, it took longer than we anticipated. We bought coffee and cookies for you!" Brittany flashed a beaming smile, though there was something in her eyes. The blonde looked at Santana, something was lingering there, but the brunette didn't get to figure out what before Brittany looked away. She was probably pondering on something she and Puck had discussed.

There it is again. The same feeling when she saw Brittany's sad smile in the hallway. It hit her low in the gut. Why won't it go away? Why does it affect her like this? Where does it come from? This weird feeling was telling her that this blonde, blue eyed woman is not supposed to be unhappy. She is happiness personified. It is almost as if her gut is telling Santana it is her duty to make sure this woman constantly has a smile on her face.

"Hey, why don't we head for lunch? I'm getting kinda hungry and this cookie is not enough for me." Brittany suddenly exclaimed.

"Sounds like a terrific idea, I'm game. The flight made me hungry." Her best friend replied.

"What about you Santana? You coming too?" Brittany looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, why no-"

"I'm sure she has somewhere else she needs to be." Puck interfered. "Don't you have a job or anything?"

_"What the hell is his problem? That's it, let me at him! I'll rip off that dead skunk on his head!"_

"Erm yes I do, but I'm free lance so... I can basically work whenever I want."

Puck scoffed, causing Brittany to lightly hit his arm "Puck, be nice." She hissed. "Santana, please excuse my dear boyfriend and join us for lunch. It's on me."

Santana glanced at Puck and could see him shooting daggers at her.

_"Seriously, what is the douche bag's problem?"_

"Ok, sure... if I'm not interfering."

"Yes you-"

"No! You're not!" Brittany interrupted Puck. "Now, let's go before we starve."

She headed towards the exit with Tina in tow, but not before throwing her partner a death glare. Such a romantic couple.

Santana was about to follow the two girls when she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn around. She finds herself staring into big green eyes that belong to the biggest blockhead she has ever met.

He leans in close to her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I'm watching you chica." he says, turns around and leaves the coffee shop.

For a moment, Santana finds herself unable to move. What had she done to make him act like this? Sure, she hadn't apologized for accidentally hitting him, but that can't be the reason, right? She let out a shaky breath and took a step forward, following the others.

**Thank you so much for reading! Do tell me what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the favorites, follows and reviews. They're all much appreciated!**

**Lane- Here is the next update, I hope you'll enjoy it, and thanks for reading!**

**SGAFirenity- Haha, I enjoy writing Santana's battles with Snixx, I just hope they won't become too much. Puck is indeed the definition of douche bag. But I'm not going to lie, he is my favorite male character on the show ;) You were right about the typo, I completely forgot what kind of drinks they ordered ; but thank you for alerting me to the mistake, and thanks for the reviews!**

**Ig4az- Thank you for reviewing once again! There is most likely something fishy going on. We'll find out what in the upcoming chapters.**

**Guest- Thank you for reviewing! We'll eventually see what mistake Britt made in the past, and I hope you like the Brittana interactions in this chapter.**

**bayleegitt02- I'm glad to hear you like this story. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

"Come ooon, think! Use your imagination."

Santana has been staring at her monitors for 30 minutes. She has spent the majority of the day working on the design for Hudson's Heavenly Hamburger's website. But it seems like all her creativity has flown out the window. None of the colors match, the font is absolutely awful and the sidebar is out of proportion to the rest of the site. It basically looks like someone had hamburgers for lunch and then threw up on her monitor.

Sighing, she put her head in her hands and groaned. The deadline for the design was getting closer and Santana felt the stress slowly creeping up on her. The design would've been finished days ago if she hadn't spent a vast amount of time with Brittany. Ever since they first met two weeks ago they have seen each other almost every day, at least those days when Puck wasn't at home. Turns out he's working pretty much every day, from early morning till late at night. Seems rather strange for someone who works as a coach for various sport teams for kid's.

Realizing she won't get any work done, even though she hid her phone to prevent herself from texting Brittany, Santana saves her work, and opens up her favorite playlist. Music always manages to calm her down, except for when she first met her blonde neighbor. That was an extraordinary experience. She selects her favorite song and then activates the shuffle feature.

The feeling of not knowing which song is coming on next almost excites her. Just like the playlist will play a song on random, her life has been filled with random events lately. Starting when she met Brittany. Then said woman's boyfriend came along, together with his "sister". Santana met and interacted with more people that day than she has during the past three months.

Muffled shouting is suddenly heard from the apartment above. The couple don't even cease their arguing when Tina is visiting. No wonder the girl chose to stay at a hotel. A door suddenly slammed shut, effectively stopping their screaming.

"Probably just who chickened out," Santana mumbled and decided to get her phone and text Brittany. With Puck out of the way she wouldn't have to worry about his glaring and suspicious glances. His mere presence makes Santana uncomfortable.

The lunch they all had together two weeks ago wasn't as terrible as she had expected. Brittany wanted them to dine at a local family restaurant not far away from the coffee shop. Puck had been walking with Brittany by his side, keeping his arm firmly around her waist. He was constantly whispering to her and she kept shushing him. They nearly started arguing again, in the middle of the street. But then Brittany grabbed his ear an yanked it hard. Puck squealed. Santana laughed. She shouldn't have done that. But she couldn't help it, he sounded like a broken train.

Frankenstein's monster turned around at the sound of her laughter. Oh my. If looks could kill they would have had to scrape her remains off of the sidewalk by then. Luckily, Brittany grabbed his arm and forced him to continue walking. Lunch itself consisted of the bonehead constantly staring at Santana. To say it was awkward was an understatement. But it could be worse. He could have eaten her for lunch.

Santana was just about to grab her phone and text Brittany when the sound of the door bell interrupted her actions. Frowning, she moved into the hallway towards the door. She wasn't expecting visitors, and Brittany was still upstairs. She's never the one to leave when arguing with her boyfriend.

"_Oh god Lopez, I bet it's the ogre! He's coming to finish you off and actually have you for lunch this time! Ruuuuun!"_

"Oh shut it. Besides, it's way past lunch time now."

"_Details. I bet he eats girls like you for breakfast anyway."_

Santana shook her head and opened the door and found herself looking into a pair of now familiar blue eyes. So wait, does that mean it was Brittany who left earlier?

Brittany smiled. "Hi."

"Hey." Santana couldn't help but smile back.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"Oh no, not at all. In fact, I was just about to interrupt you." Santana held up her phone, indicating the text she was just about to type.

"Great. I was wondering if maybe I could hang around here for a while? Puck and I got into quite a heated argument, which I'm quite positive you heard, and he needs to cool off a bit."

"Yeah of course. Come on in." Santana stepped aside to let her friend into the apartment.

They both proceeded to the living room where they sat down on the couch next to each other.

"Soo, I wanted to ask you something," Brittany began. "Tina is leaving next week and she wants to party before she leaves."

"Are you hosting a party for her?" Santana asked curiously. Brittany doesn't seem like the kind of girl who likes to party. Don't judge a book by its cover though.

"What? No, I don't know nearly enough people for that. Besides, I'm not a huge fan of parties. But Tina is my best friend and one of the few I have. So I guess I'll have to go, and I actually think I can enjoy this one."

"_Ooh you were right, she doesn't like to party. But you like it, don't you? You must say yes if she asks you to go. Alcohooool! Weeee!"_

"Well that sounds... nice. So it's like a good bye party for her?"

"No, it isn't dedicated to her. She just wants to meet new people before she leaves, and she found this place downtown that's holding a party next week. Guess what the theme is!" The blonde exclaimed excitedly.

"There's a theme to it?" Santana asked and her friend nodded eagerly. "Um, I dunno. Hollywood perhaps?

"No, silly. Alice In Wonderland!" Brittany clapped eagerly.

_"Alice In Wonderland? Seriously? Is this a kid's party? Santana, there won't be any alcohol at a kid's party. Don't goooo."_

Santana chose to ignore Snixx's whining. She had to admit though, a party with that theme seems a bit childish. There was no way she was going to voice those thoughts out loud though. Brittany seemed to be thrilled about the idea. There can't be any harm in going then. Besides, spending time with her is always an adventure in itself.

"Really? Well, that does sound exciting."

"I know right! So I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?" Brittany put a hand on Santana's forearm. The skin on skin contact was unexpected and made the brunette's skin burn. The unknown feeling she often felt while in Brittany's company made its entrance once more. It was now dashing across her skin and made goose bumps rise across her whole arm. It invaded her stomach and was performing a captivating dance, making Santana experience the greatest dance performance ever within herself. Butterflies were nothing compared to this, and all that from a simple touch. Brittany's skin must be magical.

"Tina has a tendency of becoming overly social at parties, with or without alcohol, and might wander off leaving me alone. I dislike parties in general because I feel uncomfortable being surrounded by people I don't know, and being alone makes it a thousand times worse. So maybe we could keep each other company?"

"Yes, of course. I'd love to go with you." Santana was surprised she could form a coherent sentence with all the turmoil going on inside of her right now. Brittany's hand was still resting on her arm. But what she did next caught Santana off guard.

The blonde threw her arms around her friend's neck and pulled into a tight hug. If the feeling from before was overwhelming from a simple touch, then this was borderline deadly. Santana's whole body was on fire. She could swear her heart would stop beating at any moment now.

"Thank you, thank you! and don't worry, it's not one of those parties for children. This one is based on the latest movie and not the DIsney version."

As Brittany said that Santana slowly slid her arms around the blonde's waist, pulling her even closer.

"_Well that's a relief. Um, Lopez? What are you doing? Hasn't the hug lasted long enough now? Besides, that thing pumping blood into your body will fail if you don't let go soon. "_

"No, shush. This is comfy," Santana whispered to herself. However, it didn't go unnoticed by the other woman.

Brittany pulled back slightly and looked at Santana, her eyes darting over Santana's brown ones and her cheeks. "Did you say something?" Brittany's arms where now resting on the brunette's shoulders, it did nothing to ease the feeling still dancing all over her skin.

"Um no. N-no, I said no-nothing."

"_and now you're stuttering. Congratulations Lopez, you've won the award of being the most nervous human being to ever set foot on planet Earth."_

"Okay. I thought I heard something though. Never mind then."

Brittany smiled shyly before tentatively sliding her right hand down Santana's shoulder. Her fingers were ghosting over the brunette's collarbone and Brittany moved her hand further down her chest. Stopping right above her heart.

"Santana, are you okay? Your heart is having a party of its own in there!" Brittany exclaimed.

"_No, I'm not okay. Your touch is like my kryptonite and I can't take it anymore."_

Santana did the first thing she could think of. She swiftly stood up, almost knocking Brittany over, and stepped away from the couch. Making sure to keep a distance between herself and her friend, at least until her the beating in her chest had subsided.

"I am perfectly fine, thank you very much. Now, would you like a cup of coffee? Tea? Oh! Tell me more about the party. Where is it held? Do we have to dress up? Oh god, don't tell me we have to dress up. I absolutely ha-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Santana. I can't understand a thing you're saying. You're talking way too fast. You almost sound like Chip and Dale."

"-te to dress up." Santana sighed. "I'm sorry, that tends to happen sometimes."

"It's alright. So, back to my question, are you okay? You're acting kinda weird." Brittany's eyes were filled with concern. "I can leave if you're not feeling well. Or I could take care of you! I'm an awesome nurse."

"Don't leave!" Santana almost shouted. She cleared her throat. "I mean, I really am okay. Don't worry. Tell me more about the party."

"Sure, but only if you sit down again. It's weird talking to you when you're over there." Brittany patted the space on the couch next to her.

Santana hesitated before carefully walking back towards her friend. She was moving slowly, as if she was treading on broken glass. Brittany frowned slightly when Santana didn't sit down as close to her as before. But the brunette didn't want to risk it. She would most likely not survive another wave of that feeling if it came back full force.

They both turned slightly and faced each other. "So then. It's a dress up party an-"

Santana groaned and fell back into the couch.

"What?" Brittany didn't understand what was wrong with dressing up. It gave you the chance of being someone else for a while. To see the world from a different perspective. It was like an enigma, to guess who was hiding behind the mask. At least if they had been successful in the creation of their costume. That was the most enjoyable part to Brittany. To create the costume.

"It's just that I feel uncomfortable and awkward when dressing up. and my costumes always suck." Santana stated while crossing her arms.

"Tss, that's it? Come on Santana, I'll help you create your costume. You can dress up as something simple. Like the March Hare."

"The what now?"

"The March Hare. Don't you know anything about the characters of Alice in Wonderland?" Brittany chuckled.

"Don't laugh, you're hurting my feelings I didn't even know I have."

"Oh, please. Don't be such a weakling." Brittany smirked.

"_That's exactly what I was going to say. I like this girl Santana, you should totally tap that."_

Santana flinched. "What!?"

Brittany jumped slightly at her outburst. "D-did I say something wrong? I'm sorry!"

"Aah, no, it's not your fault. An inappropriate thought came to my mind and surprised me. That's all. Nothing to worry about. Who are you going to dress up as?" Santana wanted to change the subject.

"Okay... If you say so." Brittany looked at Santana worriedly for a second before relaxing. She smiled. "I've been thinking of going as the Cheshire Cat. He reminds me of my own cat, Lord Tubbington."

"Well, that sounds perfect then. Do you promise you'll help me with my costume?"

"Yes, I promise I'll help you. The party is next Saturday so we better get started soon."

"Fair enough. By the way, do you know the people hosting the party?"

"No, never met them or even heard of them. I've got no clue how Tina found out about it. Maybe it's one of Puck's friends. I've barely ever met any of them." The blonde looked down at the floor as she said that last part, she appeared to be troubled by that fact.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Santana gathered some courage and scooted closer to the woman next to her. She can't stand seeing her friend feeling crestfallen. "But I'm your friend, and we'll have loads of fun next week. Even with costumes. and I won't leave you alone when we're there."

That made Brittany smile appreciatively. "Thanks Santana, you're awesome."

"Anything for you." Wait, where did those words come from?

Santana's eyes widened slightly when she realized what she said. It didn't stop there though. She barely noticed when her hand slowly reached forward and grabbed Brittany's. What's going on? Moments ago she couldn't even sit next to her without almost fainting, and now she's holding Brittany's hand.

Santana felt a thrilling sensation in places she didn't even know existed. It was almost overwhelming. But she'd power through it if it made the gloomy expression on Brittany's face vanish. She raised her eyes to look into the blue pair in front of her. The sadness in them were gone, replaced with bliss. A tiny smile was gracing her lips.

Brittany lifted her right hand, the one not holding Santana's, and slowly brought it up to the other woman's chest again. This time Santana didn't jump away, instead she closed her eyes and gripped Brittany's hand tighter. As if her friend's hand was the only thing keeping her grounded. Her heart was once again going berserk in her chest.

Brittany leaned forward, almost placing her head on Santana's shoulder. "You know," she whispered, her breath hitting Santana's ear. "my heart is going crazy too."

Before Santana had a chance of replying, the blonde woman let go of her hand and stood up.

"I better get back to Puck before he gets suspicious. He should've calmed down by now."

Nothing came out of Santana's mouth even if she tried to say something. She just sat there, staring at the spot on the couch Brittany had occupied.

"I can show myself out. Thank you Santana. For... everything."

Brittany smiled bashfully and waved before she walked out, the front door closing a few seconds later.

The banging sound of the door brought Santana back from her dreamy state. She groaned and laid down on the couch.

"What does this mean?"

* * *

**Please, do tell me what you think. :)**

**Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Well, look at yourself Lopez, you've officially lost it. You're going to a party hosted by people you've never met, and you're dressed up as a delusional bunny. This is the perfect recipe for success! It seems like even people outside of Wonderland are mad."_

Santana was standing in front of the mirror in the hallway. Her mirror image was displaying a woman wearing brown bunny ears with matching fur gloves. Her red sleeveless vest contrasted to the white shirt she was wearing beneath it, and the gray slacks she had borrowed from her blonde neighbor were the wrong size. She had even attached brown fake fur to her shoes. She was proud of her costume. Although Brittany had done most of the work while Santana had been sitting on the couch whining like a baby about her own inability to sew. After a couple of stings of the needle and quite a few Spanish profanities, Brittany had rolled her eyes and told Santana to stop acting like a whiny baby.

"Oh, shut it. At least I'm going to have fun tonight. I hope."

The thought of going to a dress up party still made Santana slightly anxious, even though Brittany had assured her it was going to be amazing. What made the uneasy feeling in her stomach bubble was that she didn't know if Mr Douchebag was coming or not. Brittany hadn't mentioned him at all. Santana was crossing her fingers, toes and eyes in hope of him not joining them.

"_Well, Lopez. The easiest solution to your worries is to simply ask her. Ask her if King Kong will be joining you or not."_

"I hate it when you're right."

A sudden knock on the door signaled that Brittany was here. They had decided to take Puck's car to the party and Tina would be meeting them there. Santana had no clue of where they were going, she hadn't even been in the general area of the party's location, but Brittany must know where they were going. This was going to be an interesting trip.

Santana couldn't stop herself from smiling at the thought of the blonde woman on the other side of the threshold. She went straight for the door, her excitement causing her to almost trip on the carpet and fall face first to the floor.

"_Lopez, have I ever told you that I love you? You never seize to amuse me."_

The brunette pushed up her bunny ears which fell down in front of her eyes due to her stumbling and completely ignored Snixx. In two swift steps she was standing by the door and opened it. She was not surprised to see Brittany standing there dressed in purple leggings and a long purple/black striped shirt, which stopped halfway down her thighs, with a thin black belt around her waist. Her makeup was incredibly well done and she was sporting a Cheshire grin.

"Hey Britt-"

"Oh, Santana" Brittany interrupted and slowly shook her head.

Santana frowned. "What?" She looked down at the clothes she was wearing. "I'm wearing the costume we agreed on."

"Where are your whiskers?"

"My whis- oh." Santana said in realization. She had forgotten to apply whiskers.

"Your costume is incomplete without them." Brittany pushed past Santana and entered the apartment.

"Oh, welcome to my humble home Ms Cheshire cat. How nice of you to invite yourself to enter." Santana mocked with a smile on her face. She closed the door and followed her friend to the living room.

Brittany responded by sticking her tongue out at Santana. "Puh-lease, like you'd deny me entrance into your "humble home"." She winked.

Santana almost stumbled again. That wink. She had to steady herself on the couch in order not to collapse. It was as if Brittany was in possession of anti-Santana magic. Whatever the blonde woman did would always make Santana act like fool and lose her mind. It was embarrassing to say the least. Every time Brittany did or said something flirty or adorable, all Santana's common sense flew straight out the window and let out a Goofy yell during its fall to the ground.

Brittany lifted an eyebrow and let out a small giggle, but didn't comment on Santana's blunder. "Bring me your eyeliner and I'll help you with your whiskers."

Santana simply nodded and headed towards her bedroom. She was walking almost robot like, her mind occupied by that little wink. Less than a minute later she returned to the living room and took a seat next to Brittany on the couch.

"Now, give me that and let's make you the cutest march hare in Wonderland." Brittany said as Santana handed her the eyeliner.

Brittany moved closer to Santana, their thighs and knees pressed against each other. She moved her left hand and cupped Santana's cheek to steady herself while she gripped the eyeliner with her other hand. The touch made the brunette hold a death grip on the cushion she was sitting on, and her leg started bouncing, almost out of control. She was tapping her feet to the beat of her abnormally fast beating heart that just wouldn't calm down. How could it? Brittany was touching her. Again.

"You're gonna have to sit still if you don't want to end up getting crooked whiskers. Everyone's going to think you're drunk before the party has even started, just by looking at you."

"Heh, s-sorry." God, her whole face was being overtaken by an incredible crawling feeling. She didn't even feel the touch of the eyeliner. All she could focus on was the hand currently resting just below her cheek, and the way Brittany pursed her lips when concentrating.

"There we go. Look at you. Most adorable bunny ever."

Brittany was admiring her own work, her eyes inspecting every inch of Santana's face. They moved from Santana's cheek, to her chin, nose, lips and finally ended up on the other girl's eyes. They held each other's gaze and Santana started blinking repeatedly, as if she couldn't believe they were sitting there. The blonde moved her hand further down and it was now resting where Santana's neck meets the shoulder. Santana swallowed nervously.

_"Hey, don't just sit there like a brain dead fish. Do something! Show her some of that Lopez charm I know you've got hidden. Or do you want me to come out and handle it? Hm? No, I didn't think so. Now take your left hand and put it on her leg. Pronto."_

For the first time since high school, Santana complied to Snixx's command. It wouldn't hurt right? Besides, she wanted to do it. She wanted to touch Brittany and see if the woman would react the same way she herself does. Last week she admitted her heart was going just as crazy as Santana's. Is it beating out of control right now?

Without further pondering she placed her right hand on her friend's hip and held a gentle grip. Her left hand ended up on Brittany's knee and Santana slowly slid it further up her leg, their eyes still locked with each other. Brittany's lips parted and her eyes widened when she felt Santana's hands on her.

"I- may-no... -we..." The blonde struggled with forming a comprehensible sentence.

_"Teehee, you've rendered her speechless."_

Santana just nodded, all her nervousness vanished when it was obvious the woman in front of her had the same emotions rushing through her as she did. Feeling a little bolder, she carefully moved the hand resting on Brittany's hip to the small of her back while her left hand continued its journey up the blonde's leg.

_"Well, would you look at that. I believe this is the first time you're not acting like a fool when you're in Brittany's presence. I applaud you, Lopez."_

Brittany held Santana's shoulder in a strong grip, her nails almost digging into her skin. Suddenly, the brunette's hand on Brittany's thigh reached the hem of her shirt and began sneaking underneath it. But its exploration was cut short when a pale hand landed on top of it.

"I-I'm sorry Santana, but I can't. I want to, but... n-no, I don't know." Brittany stuttered and looked down at their hands. She suddenly stood up and moved away from the couch. She cleared her throat. "We should go. Before we get late. Tina is probably waiting. It's rude to be late."

Santana tilted her head to the side and just regarded the blonde's reaction. It's like the roles were reversed from the last time they were that close to each other.

"Alright. A shame though, things were just about to get interesting." Santana shrugged and headed for the front door.

Holy shit, where did that courage come from? What happened to silly Santana who could barely get a word out every time a specific blonde woman was present? Santana turned around and gazed at Brittany who hadn't moved an inch. Her friend kept her eyes glued to the carpet and was toying with her fingers.

Santana sighed, "Look Brittany, I'm sorry, okay? Let's just hit the party and forget that anything happened here. Besides, we didn't even do anything. We just... touched. Like friends tend to do. Right?"

"But I don't want to forget." Brittany raised her head.

Santana was confused. "Okay... Me neither, but-"

"I'm just scared, you know." Brittany interrupted. "What if Puck were to find out? He is incredibly possessive, and past course of events have rendered him even more so. I know nothing really happened between us here. But the thing is that I kinda wish they did, and if Puck realized he would never let it go. He would most likely smash down your door and go all mayhem on your apartment. I don't want that."

Santana's eyes widened. She hadn't considered the fact that Godzilla might find out.

"Oh, well that's not… good."

"No, not really."

An uncomfortable silence overcame them as they both contemplated their situation. Santana enjoyed what they did, she'd even like to go further. But she had never considered the consequences of her wishes before.

"_Seems like you and I need to have a girl-to-girl talk, Lopez. I won't let you get all excited over a woman who is already in a relationship, albeit a bit unsteady, but a relationship nonetheless. It's not what a Lopez does. Capisce?"_

Santana exhaled and nodded slightly to herself. Snixx was right. There was nothing to be done, at least not right now.

"Hey, let's worry about this later shall we? We're going to a party, and I actually want to show off my costume. I don't want all my preparations to have been in vain." Santana said with a smile. "I'm an adorable bunny for god's sake."

Brittany's whole demeanor changed and she giggled. "Like I said earlier, most adorable bunny ever." She approached Santana and linked their arms together. "You're right March Hare, let's go enjoy ourselves and leave our worries behind."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

They made their way out the front door, and Santana had just turned around from locking the door and relinked her arm with Brittany's as she asked, "Oh, by the way, isn't your boyfriend joining us?"

"No, he said he'd rather, and I quote: 'squeeze a bike out through his ass while watching never ending reruns of Ricki Lake' than go to this party. He invited one of his friends over tonight to watch TV and do other guy stuff." The blonde explained. The hurt in her voice didn't go unnoticed.

"What a douchebag." Santana turned her head to face her friend as they descended the stairs. "I'm sorry, but that was just not cool of him to say. This party is going to kick ass, and if it doesn't, well, then we'll just make sure it will."

Brittany let a soft smile grace her lips. "Thanks Santana."

The brunette mirrored the smile and just nodded.

They eventually reached the parking lot adjacent to their building where Puck's rundown car was located and entered it.

"Sorry that the car isn't fancy. The radio was the only thing of value in it, but it was stolen a few weeks back. It's rusty here and there but it has its charm. And most importantly, it fulfills its purpose. It will take us to our destination. Hopefully in one piece."

"Heh, you don't have to apologize for not having a fancy car, I don't even own one." Santana replied.

Both women chuckled gently before there was silence. Brittany drove down the street and navigated through the town.

"Soo" the blonde eventually spoke up, "do you have any idea where we're going?"

Santana whipped her head around. "What? Are you serious?"

Brittany didn't meet Santana's eyes. "I mean, I know the address, but I've got not freaking clue where it is." She said shyly.

"You are not being serious right now, Pierce." Santana chuckled. "Have you been driving around aimlessly?"

"Maaaybe" Brittany drawled out with a small smirk.

"Oh my, oh my." Santana shook her head, but couldn't stop smiling. "What address is it?"

Brittany told her the location, but of course, the brunette had never even heard of the street.

"That must seriously be out in the middle of bum fuck nowhere. Is that even in the town?"

"It has to be, unless Tina gave me the wrong address, which I doubt she did. She's very strict about things like that."

"Well, call her then. We're two damsels, or more like a bunny and a cat, in distress and Tina is our knight in shining armor. She's our salvation!" Santana said as she held out a hand in front of her and placed the back of her other hand on her forehead.

"Yeah, I guess that's our only option." Brittany pulled over and got out her phone. She hit a few buttons and waited for Tina to pick up. Several moments passed with nothing but silence. Brittany was gnawing on her lower lip as she pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Well, that's unusual. Tina always brings her phone with her, it's like her baby. She cherishes it more than her boyfriend. This must actually be the first time she has failed to pick up when I call her."

"I guess you don't have a GPS in your phone?" Santana asked.

"This is a brick from the 80s, Santana. Of course it has no GPS, don't you have a smart phone?"

"I do, but I was clever enough to leave it at home just for tonight. Because, you know, I expected you to know the directions."

"Meh, not my fault. I was preoccupied by other stuff. Such as working on mine and someone else's costume." She lifted an eyebrow at Santana.

The brunette coughed. "You offered to help!"

"Only because I knew you wouldn't be able to do it on your own."

"I'm a big girl."

"But you acted like a twelve year old."

"I did not."

"You totally did."

"You were imagining."

"and you're acting like one now."

"…Shut up."

"Ouch, right in the feels, Santana. Such a comeback." Brittany put a hand over her heart and feigned hurt.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What do we do now?"

"We can either sit here, spam Tina with texts and phone calls until she replies, or we can drive around town until we eventually end up at the right address. Going home is an option too."

Santana mulled over their options. She had spent quite a bit of time on her costume, it would be a shame to not show it off and rub it in other people's faces. But then again, going home would very likely mean alone time with Brittany. Perhaps they could watch a movie, sit close together on the couch again. Hmm, such a tough choice. Not really.

"I vote going home, we could maybe watch a movie or something? Or play a game?"

"What about your costume?"

"I'll keep it for the next party." Santana winked.

"So it's settled then, let's head back home. I wasn't in a great party mood anyway."

Brittany pulled back out into the street. It took them roughly 20 minutes to reach their apartment building and they parked in the same spot as before. Moments later they were headed up the stairs again and stood outside of Santana's apartment.

"I'm just gonna head up and remove all my makeup, then I'll come back and own in you in whatever video game you have, deal?"

"Watch your tongue Pierce, I'm the queen of Mario Kart. Be prepared to get a can of whoop ass served to you."

"Hah, we'll see about that. See you soon." With that, the blonde turned around and headed up the stairs.

Santana unlocked the door to her apartment and went inside. She removed her vest and bunny ears and ran her hand through her hair, relieved to have the pressure of the headband removed. It wasn't long until Brittany would be here. She decided to raid her fridge of any snacks she had available and prepare it for Brittany's arrival.

The doorbell suddenly rang, the sound reverberating through the apartment. Santana basically skipped towards the door, excited to spend the night gaming with her friend. Her cheerful mood was instantly killed when she was standing face to face with a crying Brittany, tears running freely down her cheeks.

"Oh my god, Brittany! What's wrong?" Santana grabbed Brittany's arm and pulled her inside.

"It… it's Puck" she sobbed out. "I w-went into th-the bedr-room to change, and th-there he was. W-with someone else."

**Thank you for reading. I'd love any kind of feedback. J**

**Am I the only one who is completely hooked on Paramore's new single? I just can't stop listening. I've only listened to it 574 times since it was released according to iTunes. *cough***

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts on the last chapter!**

**Joeygp- I am happy that you like this, and I hope you enjoyed this update. Thank you for reviewing.**

**SGAFirenity- Yeah, they both obviously feel something towards one another. Especially considering how they act when they're around each other. J** **Thanks for the review!**

**Nivee- I am very happy to hear that you like this! Thanks for stopping by!**

**lgaz- Your reviews brighten up my day, thank you for leaving another one! I really do enjoy writing Santana's conversations with Snixx. J**

**castlewalls7- Here is the next chapter. Thanks for leaving a note!**

**Purple-Ketchup- Thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this too!**

**Amil 10- Here is the next update, thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Comforting people is incredibly difficult. Especially when the one you're trying to make feel better just got their heart broken. Brittany is currently sitting with Santana at the brunette's kitchen table. Santana is just staring at Brittany who has her head buried in her hands, her sobs making her whole body tremble. They have been sitting like this for the past 15 minutes, and Santana's heart shatters every time her friend lets out a loud wail. Just looking at her is difficult, Santana lowers her gaze to the table and can almost feel tears form in her own eyes. But she doesn't know what to do to help Brittany. She's scared of making a mistake. What if she would accidentally say or do something wrong and make the whole situation worse?

_"Oh for Christ's sake Lopez, you're staring like a dog who hasn't been fed in a century. Do you know what people usually do when their friends are feeling down? They give them a hug and tell them everything will be okay. But oh, I forgot you're as social as a rock, my bad."_

"Shut up, I can be social if I want to..." Santana grumbled. She looked at Brittany again and bit her lower lip, contemplating what to do.

_"MOVE!"_

Santana instantly shot up from the chair, successfully knocking it over and catching the blonde's attention. Her bloodshot and teary eyes were now focused on the woman in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she croaked out.

"I am.. um..." Santana scratched the back of her head. "I was thinking of putting on some music. Yes! Do you like Kelly Clarkson? My favorite song is My Life Would Suck Without You. Do you like that song?"

Brittany let out a loud cry that shook Santana to the core, making her wince. The blonde put her arms on the table and brought her head down on top of them. She was now sobbing louder than before.

_"Well done. That was a perfect song to recommend to someone who just caught her boyfriend cheating on her. You might as well rip out her heart and put it in the blender."_

Santana's eye widened when she realized what she had said. In a second she found herself sitting on the chair next to Brittany's and didn't hesitate in wrapping her arms around her neighbor this time.

"I am so, so sorry Brittany! I wasn't thinking clearly. I am just absolutely awful when it comes to comforting others. Do you want me to call Tina? I'll do that. I'll call Tina. I'm sure she'll be here in a flash."

The blonde put her arms around Santana's waist and rested her head on the Latina's shoulder. She didn't say anything. She just kept crying. The tears were running down her cheeks in a stream of never ending sorrow. Santana felt them flowing down her neck where Brittany kept her head.

They sat in silence until Brittany's tears subsided somewhat. Neither of them knew how much time passed while they were sitting there. Time didn't matter though. It couldn't sort the issue with Mr Gorilla and his cheating ass. It couldn't take away the pain currently residing in Brittany's chest. Well, maybe it can, but not in the nearest future.

Santana was stroking her hands up and down her friend's back in what she hoped was a soothing motion. The blonde suddenly started to slowly sit up straight and unwrapped her arms from Santana's waist. Santana wanted to frown at the loss of physical contact between them, but refrained from doing so when Brittany grabbed both of her hands. She chose to smile instead.

"It was Sam." Brittany whispered.

This time, Santana did frown. "It was who?"

"Sam. With Puck."

It took a second for Santana to realize what Brittany meant. "Oh that bitch! I'm gonna take the razor blades in my hair and cut her into oblivion and-"

"It's not a she", Brittany interrupted.

"then grind her dow- say what?" Santana was confused. "She's not a girl?"

"No," Brittany sighed. "_she _is a guy."

If you wanted to know the definition of the word 'surprised', all you would have to do is take a look at Santana's expression. Her eyes widened to the extent that it looked as if they were about to fall out of their sockets, and her jaw hit the floor.

"But- how-whe- I don-" she took a deep breath. "I'm terribly sorry about all of this Brittany."

"I know we have our issues," Brittany said, "but I never ever expected this to happen. I don't know what to do Santana. Part of me wants to go back to the apartment, let Puck explain everything, forgive him and then have make up sex that won't be more than adequate due to the exhaustion of our fighting. Like so many times before, you know. It's what I'm used to, and it feels safe going back to how it has always been."

Santana had the urge to scream out loud. Go back to Puck? What good would that do? Not only would their arguing ruin Santana's sleeping pattern, but Brittany would, once again, be turned into a miserable wreck. Puck is a class A douche bag. He deserves to be forever alone in forest, surviving on nothing but pine cones, tree bark and moss.

"**What the hell? He doesn't deserve her!"** Santana thought to herself, "**She deserves someone who won't yell at her or call her stupid. Someone who can take care of her and actually be her friend. She should stay with me."**

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold your horses. She's not even out of her shitty mess of a relationship and you want her get together with you? Calm yo' tits Lopez. Are you even sure what your feelings for her are?"_

She had to admit that she wasn't sure what she was feeling towards the blonde who was currently holding her hands. There was no doubt in the fact that she was attracted to her, and she definitely wanted to do more than just touch, and Brittany most likely felt the same. But it's just like Snixx stated, Brittany is still with Puck. The only questions is, for how much longer?

"But, you know," Brittany interrupted her thoughts, "the other part of me just wants to slap him across the face, call him an idiot and leave. Never to return. But at the same time it feels like I don't get to be angry at him due to past events. But it just hurts so bad. I'm not gonna shed any more tears though. I'm so angry and disappointed with him. He doesn't deserve my tears. What should I do?" Brittany's eyes were pleading.

Santana squeezed her neighbor's hands and gave her a sad smile. "I can't even imagine how you must be feeling right now. I've never been cheated on. And I wish I could tell you what to do, but it wouldn't be right. You and Puck have been together for years and this is something you two have to sort without the interference of others. I could of course tell you what I think of the situation and my opinion on Puck, but I'm afraid it would affect your decision."

Brittany smirked. "You have an opinion on Puck?"

"Oh you can't imagine the amount of names I've got for him running through my head. Even I can't keep track of them all."

The admission caused Brittany to laugh and smile, a proper smile gracing her lips for the first time since they came home. She leaned forward."Care to name a few?"

The Latina twisted her lips to the side, tilted her head and looked up to the ceiling while thinking. "Hmm, well, a few of them are Godzilla, the troll, oaf, Mr Ogre and last, but not least, my personal favorite: Colonel Douche Bag."

Brittany threw her head back and laughed loudly before playfully slapping Santana's arm. "He totally deserves those names."

"He sure does. He doesn't seem like a big fan of me, what's up with that? Did I ever do something wrong?"

The blonde's expression changed completely and her gaze fell to the floor. "I'm afraid that's a story for a different time. But don't worry, you're not at fault here."

"Well, that's a relief. And don't worry, you don't have to tell me anything if you're not comfortable with it."

"Oh, it's not that I'm uncomfortable. I just want to sort this thing with Puck first before I reveal anything. I trust you, I'm just not ready yet."

Santana nodded. It made sense.

"I should call Tina and tell her everything. This can't be easy on her considering Puck is like a brother to her, but she is one of the few friends I have. I don't want her to have to chose sides."

"Alright, you can go to my bedroom if you want some privacy."

"Ok, thanks."

Brittany headed to Santana's bedroom while the other girl decided to make herself comfortable in the living room. She turned her computer on and waited for it to boot up as she didn't have a TV in her apartment. Her dad had insisted on her taking their old one when she moved out, but her pc was all she needed. It was like a baby to her.

As soon as her pc had started up properly, Brittany stepped into the room with a worried expression etched on her face.

"Something wrong?" Santana asked.

"I don't know, Tina is still not replying, which is like super weird for her. I guess she got incredibly drunk at the party and then lost or forgot her phone somewhere. At least I hope that's what happened, and that she's not, like lying in a ditch somewhere, drunk out of her mind."

"I'm sure she's alright. We can go look for her if you want."

"No, no. I agree with you. She's probably fine."

Santana just nodded. She didn't know what else to say or do about the matter.

She looked at Brittany. "Hey, would you like to play-"

"I was think-"

Santana let out a breath and Brittany blushed. "You first," the brunette said.

Her neighbor nodded before tucking a looses strand of her behind her ear. "So, as I said. I was thinking a bit while I was bawling like a three year old," she smiled, "and then did some more thinking while I was waiting for Tina to pick up."

Santana listened intently to everything Brittany said. As if she was about to reveal the meaning of life.

"I'm breaking up with Puck."

_"Ermagherd Lopez, commence celebratory victory dance!"_

"You- you're- for real? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sick and tired of all our arguing and shouting. We just don't get along anymore. We bring each other more pain than love. And yeah sure, I do still love him, but I'm not _in_ love with him anymore. That started to fade away months ago, and this was the tipping point."

"I thought you were going to talk to him?"

Brittany scoffed. "I feel like he's not worthy of my time anymore." She stepped closer to Santana. "So, I guess this sort of solves the problem we were having earlier."

The latina frowned. "What problem?"

Brittany leaned forward and whispered. "The problem about Puck finding out, about our touching."

Without waiting for Santana to reply, Brittany took another step forward, making Santana move backwards and hit the computer desk behind her. The small impact made her gasp. Her eyes were glued to the blonde's in front of her, her mouth slightly agape as she was processing what Brittany had just said.

Before she could fully grasp what was going on, Brittany had cupped her cheeks and her thumbs were stroking Santana's cheek bones. Her next move was unexpected. She began leaning forward. Closer and closer.

_"This is it. I assume this is what you want Lopez? Well, if it is, then you better not push her off, scream, run away or smack her in the face with a plank, which I'm positive you are capable of doing. Or in simple words for you to understand; don't do anything stupid."_

Santana completely ignored her inner voice and closed her eyes in anticipation of what was to come. She hadn't imagined it to be like this. She had imagined their first kiss to be somewhere else, not with her pressed against her computer desk. But hey, it's with Brittany, Santana would be willing to kiss her at any location. Even the dark, damp, spider filled basement located beneath the building would be sufficient. Although Brittany is worth so much better.

Warm lips pressed against her forehead and made her let out a quiet hum. The incredible feeling that had been dancing across her skin last time they were this close was back in full force. This time, it was travelling across her forehead, nose and cheeks. Her heart was close to breaking through her ribcage. The soft lips on Santana's forehead didn't move. They didn't end up where Santana wanted them to. But that was okay. If being kissed on the forehead made her feel like this, a kiss on the lips would most likely kill her. It had never felt this perfect.

When Brittany pulled back Santana could feel the coldness embracing her face now when the blonde wasn't as close anymore. Her hands left Santana's cheeks and were now resting on the Latina's arms.

"I really, really want to kiss you properly," Brittany told her, "but it doesn't feel right here. No offense against your apartment or anything, but with Puck and _Saaam," _she said the name with disdain, "just a floor above us, it doesn't feel right."

"And I really, really want to run my hands through your hair. It looks like silk. But I'm too scared."

Santana managed to collect her voice enough to stutter out: "S-scared of what?"

"Of the razorblades in your hair. I might get seriously injured, and what if I get a blood-poisoning or something? It's really hard to resist though." She bit her lip.

A giggle escaped Santana's lips. "Britt, I don't have real razorblades in my hair."

Brittany gasped. "They're fake!?"

"They're non existent."

"But... you said you would cut Sam when you thought he was a girl."

"That was just me trying to be a tough bitch. Hmm, it would be truly awesome if I did have real blades in my hair. They would have to be made of stainless steel though. I wouldn't want my hair to rust and turn into a creepy copper color."

Brittany laughed and stepped away from Santana. "Yeah, the color wouldn't really suit you."

Santana crossed her arms over her chest and chuckled. Her heart had slowed down significantly. "So, what's the next step?"

"I'm gonna have to tell Puck that I don't wish to date him anymore. That we're done. He can move on and be happy with his blonde toy boy."

She suddenly looked very shy. Her right hand was running up and down her left arm, and her foot was tapping against the floor. "And I'd really like to take what we have to the next level and, you know, maybe... kiss... you properly?" Her cheeks were tinged pink by the end of her sentence.

"I wouldn't be opposed of that," Santana said with a smile. "Can... can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but it has been on my mind since you told me earlier. Who exactly is Sam?"

Brittany stopped her nervous movements and sighed. She moved towards Santana's computer chair and turned to face her friend again once she was seated. "He is one of Puck's friends from work. He's this tall, blonde, quite muscular guy. I don't know him very well, Puck never lets me talk to his friends for long when they visit. The guy has scary lips though. I bet you can fit an ukulele into his mouth, that's how big it is."

"Oh. His mouth sounds abnormal."

"I know right. And he's like a hungry hippo, the fridge is always empty after his visits," she sighed, "I guess he's the reason Puck has been spending so much time "_working"_. How could I not see it? Isn't that like, one of the most common signs your partner is cheating?"

"Yeah, I think it is. But you trust, or trusted, him right?" Brittany nodded," Right, so you didn't really have any reason to believe he would do it. Has he ever done something like this in the past?"

"There have been occasional drunken hook ups at parties, but never like this. I literally caught them in the act. It was beyond embarrassing to find. And in our bed! Oh god, I can never ever sleep in it again. We have to burn the mattress."

"Don't worry Brittany, I'll help you with whatever you need. I've got room if you want to stay here until things are sorted out? You're more than welcome to. And I'll have plenty of time to kick your ass in Mario Kart." She smirked.

"How would you do that, you don't even have a TV."

Santana rolled her eyes. "I know, but I've got three computer monitors. It might not be as efficient, but it works."

"It's on!" Brittany exclaimed. "I call dibs on the little mushroom man once we play, but I really just want to go to sleep now, tonight has been exhausting. Tomorrow morning I'll prepare to deal with Puck and any of his excuses."

"Sure, do you want to take my bed or the couch?"

"I think it would be best for the both of us if I sleep on the couch, if you know what I mean." Brittany wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, I have nooo idea what you're talking about Ms. Pierce. Please, do enlighten me."

"We'll have plenty of time for enlightenment once I'm free from this relationship." She winked.

Santana felt her knees buckle slightly at Brittany's words. Well, she was at least getting better at handling these situations, and was in somewhat control of her body's reaction.

She decided to change the subject. "I'll get you pillows and a blanket so you can go to sleep. Be right back."

Moments later she returned with the items and handed them to her friend. Their hands briefly touched when Brittany grabbed the pillows.

"Good night Brittany, sleep well."

"You too, Santana."

The brunette turned to walk when Brittany called her name. "Oh Santana, I just wanted to say that you're not that bad at comforting people. You did a great job tonight."

Santana smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

**Fun fact: I accidentally made the same mistake Santana did with the Kelly Clarkson song. A friend of mine called me and asked me to come over and cheer her up when her boyfriend had dumped her. What did I do? As she was crying her heart out I came up with the genius idea of asking her if she had heard the song called My Life Would Suck Without You. It resulted in more tears, loud crying and me feeling like an idiot :(. Oh, and she hadn't heard the song. **

**Thank you all so much for the response and support! It makes me smile. :)**

**Brittana And Heya Fan- Cliff hanger indeed! Here's the next update to ease the suspense. **

**castlewalls7- I believe you owe me 50 million bucks ;) I was actually contemplating the idea of Tina and Puck together, but I eventually changed my mind.**

**thankthatstar- It wouldn't be very wise of Brittany to go back to Puck. But who knows what might happen!**

**Guest- Ermagherd, yes! I absolutely adore Paramore, they just keep getting better and better.**

**Amil 10- Thank you! You were almost right about Tina and Puck, I was thinking of them, but decided not to do it.**

**wkgreen- I am happy to hear that you like this. Thank you!**

**lg4az- Puck is a loser indeed, although I dislike doing this to him. He is one of my favorite characters on the show. Thank you for the review!**

**Rainbowsnix- I love those conversations too! Here's the next update!**

**lele34110- Oh shit indeed!**

**Sadako Mcfly- Yes, wow... You took the words right out of my mouth!**

**yop10- Thank you, and here's the next update!**

**Brittanalove93- Ooh, I've never heard "omglee" before, I like it ;**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Gone to help Alice. She apparently got drunk and fell down into a ditch and not a hole this time. Kids and alcohol you know, never a good combo. Thank you for letting me stay last night. I'll text you later :) -Brittany._

_P.S: Alice, AKA Tina, just to clarify it ;)"_

Santana squinted tiredly while trying to read the note. She was never good at mornings. Waking up early just wasn't her thing, and 10 AM was early in her book. But what can you do when you forget to shut the blinds the night before and the sun burns through your eyelids the next day? First, you roll over and bury your head in your pillow in an attempt to shield your eyes from the bright abomination shining through your window while groaning like a moose giving birth. Once you realize there is no way you are getting more beauty sleep, you pull yourself together and prepare to face reality.

So here she was, standing in her kitchen reading the note Brittany left on the table. Her groggy brain had a hard time figuring out who Alice was until she vividly remembered the blonde mentioning Tina's costume for the party. Makes sense.

"Ugh, shower." Santana grumbled.

She dragged her feet across the floor while making her way to the bathroom, discarding her sleep wear in the process. Minutes later Santana found herself standing under the shower head while it was spewing hot water all over her body. She closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of the water cascading down to the floor of the shower. Once finished she quickly dried herself with a towel and proceeded to her room in order to find something decent to wear. Gotta look good when you're home alone.

A sudden knock on the door caught her attention. She barely got outside her bedroom before whoever was outside the door knocked again, quicker this time.

"Jesus, I'm on my way! Stop knocking! You're going to leave giant imprints of your ugly knuckles on my beloved door!" Santana yelled, in hopes of making her unwanted guest stop their violence towards her door.

The brunette grabbed the door knob and quickly twisted it to reveal the person standing on the other side of the wooden barrier separating her apartment from the hallway. Her jaw hit the floor and her eyes widened while her grip on the knob hardened.

"_Well, would you look at that. Mr Douchebag in the flesh! You know what I think? You should totally high five him, Santana. With a baseball bat. In the face. I bet he would appreciate that. I'm sure I would."_

"You." Santana growled lowly.

"Me? What about me? Ugh, never mind. I'm here to see Brittany. Tell her I'm here. BRITTANY!" Puck suddenly yelled.

"What the fuck? Stop yelling. She isn't even here."

"What? Yes, she is. Where else would she be? She doesn't have any other friends."

"Puck, I think we should go. I don't think she's here." A voice interrupted the man in front of Santana.

She turned her head to the right as Puck stepped to the side in order to face the man who was addressing him. A tall blonde man who had been obscured by Noah and the doorframe was standing in the hallway.

"Of course she is here," Puck scoffed, "where else would she be? Unless... Unless she's in the car! We haven't checked the car! SAM, GO CHECK THE CAR!"

"Dear lord Puck, I don't even know where you keep your damn car. You go check it."

"Yes! I will check! I'm sure she's there." He grabbed Sam's shoulders. "You stay here. In case she returns."

Santana watched with wide eyes and raised eyebrows as Puck stumbled past his friend while yelling "BRITTANY! MY UNICORN!" from the top of his lungs.

As he turned around the corner to head down the stairs Santana slowly turned to face the lonely man standing outside of her door.

"Fish Lips." she said.

"I'm sorry?"

"That will be your name while communicating with me in any way. Now, why don't head up to the filthy apartment you came from? Your presence is making my breasts ache with rage." The brunette used the hand resting on the door knob to push the door closed. Suddenly her actions were hindered by a hand pushing lightly on the other side.

"I didn't know." The blonde man said.

Santana fully opened the door once more. "Didn't know what? The meaning of life? Well, join the club! Neither do I. Oh, scratch that, I don't want to be in the same club as you. Would you please be kind enough to leave now?"

"I didn't know Puck had a girlfriend."

She stared at him. "Are you being for real right now?

"Yes. I know I've visited them several times before, but he said she was a friend when he introduced me to her. And she didn't object. How was I supposed to know? There aren't really any signs in their apartment that they are dating." His gaze fell to the floor "Well... except maybe for the fact that there is just one bed."

"You know what? I don't care. You boring. You and your stupid explanation bore me. You boring."

Sam took a step forward. "You can't even begin to imagine how awful this situation is making me feel. I had no freaking clue he was dating someone. I never would have initiated something with Puck if I had known. I thought they were just roommates."

"Soooo... there wasn't a single hint your fish stick brain could notice that would tell you that the oaf and Brittany were dating?"

The blonde man took a deep breath before replying. "Please, stop insulting me. You don't even know me. and I am aware that my excuse may sound pathetic and made up. But it isn't. My heart is breaking for Brittany. But what's done is done. I am ashamed of my deeds, but I can't deny my feelings for Noah."

"Oh dear Fish Lips, please stop before I throw up my breakfast I haven't even eaten yet. "

Sam opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again. He turned his head to the side and nervously licked his lips. It was silent for a few moments before he attempted speaking again.

"Whatever, I gotta go."

He turned to leave just as Puck came dashing up the stairs. The men exchanged a few words and Sam squeezed Puck's arm before beginning his journey down the stairs.

Puck walked to Santana's door and resumed his earlier position. "She... wasn't in... the car..." he panted, "shit... I am... out of shape man." He leaned forward and placed his hands on his knees. "And she's... not... picking up when... I call her."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Are you surprised?"

"Hey." Puck pointed at her. "Shut up. But do me... a favor." He stood up straight. "Please contact me if she... returns."

"Yeah... How about no? Leave me out of this. I don't want anything to do with you. Especially not after you told me to shut up."

Puck moved forward and grabbed her upper arm. He leaned in close, his face only inches away from hers "I know I fucked up big time." He said with a frustrated voice.

"Let go of me you asshole!" Santana started prying his hand off, but his grip was too strong.

"But I won't let this ruin what Britts and I have. She will come back to me, I swear."

"And what is it that you two have? All I hear is shouting day and night. Shouting of the wrong kind. Is that really worth trying to save? And what about fish boy who just left? What if Brittany doesn't want you anymore? You're playing a dangerous game here, toying with people's feelings."

He let go of her arm and straightened up. "You don't know anything. Britt will forgive me and Sam and I will find a way to make this work."

"I can't with words describe the hatred coursing through my veins just for you right now."

"Watch what you're saying, chica." He pointed a finger at her. " I'll be back later to find Britt." With that he turned around and began ascending the stairs.

Santana watched him go, her lips curled in disgust. Once he was out of sight she turned back into her apartment and closed the door.

* * *

Eating breakfast turned out to be more difficult than she expected. She felt nauseous just looking at her oatmeal. Puck grabbing her arm had really angered her. He had no right to touch her, yet he had invaded her personal space and... touched her. Unexpectedly. He crossed a line the moment he took a step forward towards her. She can still feel his steel grip on her arm, it was now slightly sore and had red stinging imprints.

In order to get her mind on something else, Santana decided to add some finishing touches to the design to Hudson's Heavenly Hamburgers. It was not far from being finished, and she would very soon be able to present her work to the owners of the burger joint who would then be able to properly build the web site with the help of a web programmer.

An hour later, the brunette leaned back in her chair, raising her arms above her head to stretch her tired back and shoulders. She tilted her head to the side and regarded her work. It no longer looked like burger vomit. For once, she was actually pleased. Santana glanced at the clock in the bottom right corner of her screen. 12.37 PM. Time to contact the Hudson family and deliver her work.

Santana reached for her phone in her pocket and pulled it out. She unlocked her screen in order to call her clients when she noticed an unread message. Seeing as the message was from a certain blonde named Brittany, Santana immediately opened it and began reading.

**Brittany: Tina is doing well. She wanted to go on an adventure in Wonderland last night, but ended up in the muddy Ditchland instead. Alcohol does weird things to her. I'm going with her to the airport now. Can I come over later?**

**Santana: ye, ofc u can :) i gotta talk 2 u abt smthg.**

**Brittany: Oh? Is it urgent?**

**Santana: nah, not rly, tyt**

**Brittany: Okay, I'll see you later then. :)**

**Santana: cya ;**

Once their brief conversation was finished, Santana dialed the Hudson's number to tell them she was ready to present her work to them. After four rings someone picked up.

"_Carole Hudson speaking."_ Came a cheery voice.

"Hello, Mrs. Hudson. This is Santana Lopez, I'm working on the design of your new website?"

_"Ah, yes! How could I ever forget. Have you made any progress, dear? I am eager to see your hard work." _

"Yeah, as a matter of fact. I just finished the whole design and am now ready to present it to you." Santana stated proudly. She had spent countless hours on this job, she had every right to feel satisfied with herself.

"_Oh dear, that is splendid! That's such good news! Maybe you can come in on Tuesday and show us what you've done? I can't wait! I'm certain we will be more then pleased." _The older woman praised.

Santana couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, sure. Tuesday is perfect, and thanks."

"_Well then, dear. I will see you soon. I gotta rush now. Plenty of hungry bellies out there to feed!" _ Carole laughed.

"Okay, Mrs. Hudson. Bye, and good luck!" Santana said before disconnecting their call. She fist pumped and smiled widely. Another job done. This calls for a celebration.

"PC games, here I come!"

* * *

After three hours of chasing and killing zombies there was a knock on the door for the second time this day. Hopefully, it wouldn't be an unwanted troll with the IQ of a broom stick this time.

Santana cautiously opened the door, just in case it actually was Godzilla again, but was pleased to see a familiar blonde standing in the hallway.

"Hello stranger," she greeted Santana.

"Aloha, Blondie," the brunette replied.

"Blondie? That's a new one."

"Well, you are blonde, aren't you?"

"Yeah, at least the last time I checked. Although, I'm feeling a bit brunette today."

"Hm, I know that feeling. It's great isn't it? Makes you feel superior."

"Not really," Brittany said, "it's boring. Blondes have way more fun."

Santana gasped. "Are you saying that I'm boring, _Blondie?"_

"Perhaps, what kind of person let's their guest stay out in the hallway instead of inviting them in? This is like, the second time we're just standing here? So, yes. You're boring. I would've literally dragged you into my apartment if you had visited me." She grabbed a piece of her hair and held it out. "And I'm blonde. Look!"

"...You're weird."

"Thank you!" The blonde smiled.

"Anyway, would you like to, finally, come inside?"

"I'd like that very much."

Santana stepped aside to let her friend enter. Once the door was closed, both women proceeded to the kitchen where they sat down by the table.

"So, you needed to talk?" Brittany began.

Santana scratched the back of her neck. "Yeah... Mr Ogre and his boy toy came knocking on my door, looking for you."

"What? Why was Sam with him?"

"No idea, to be honest. But I told them you weren't here and Puck got the genius idea you might be hiding in the car. So he ran outside while screaming your name like the moron he is."

Brittany sighed and started drawing patterns on the table. "That sounds like something he would do."

"And then Fish Boy gave me a lame excuse, saying he didn't know you and Puck were dating and that's why he started flirting with the troll in the first place. He thought you two were roommates."

"Well, that is actually quite understandable. Puck just introduced me as Brittany to him. He never said "this is my girlfriend Brittany", and I never really got a chance to talk to Sam. If I "disturbed" them during one of the few occasions Sam was visiting Puck would flip out and tell me to leave."

"That's harsh."

"I know, I got used to it though so eventually it didn't faze me." Brittany lowered her head. "and I guess Puck lied to Sam about our relationship."

"It seems like he did. I guess you haven't talked to him yet?"

"No, I came straight to here after waving Tina off at the airport. I haven't told her about Puck and I yet. She went on a real adventure yesterday and just wanted to go home to Artie now."

"Oh wow. Is she okay?"

Brittany waved her hand. "Oh yeah, of course. She's just ashamed. Apparently she drank a bit too much, gave her precious phone to Bill the Lizard so he could take pictures while she pulled down her dress to flash the whole party while yelling: 'Look! Alice is a big girl now!' So, she went home a few days earlier than planned to try spare herself from more embarrassment."

Santana laughed out loud. "Oh my god, that almost makes me wish we actually went to the party. I would've loved to see that. Are there pictures?"

"No, but a video. Bill the Lizard ran around with her phone, showing the video to everyone. That's why we couldn't contact her. But she eventually got it back."

The brunette wiped away a few tears that fell due to her laughing. "Oh man, poor Tina. But I'm glad she's alright."

"Yeah, same here."

Silenced embraced them as they sat by the table, thinking about the events that had taken place in the last 48 hours. Santana was looking out the kitchen window when she heard a tiny sniffle. Her eyes immediately moved to regard the blonde sitting opposite of her.

"Do I mean nothing to Puck?" Brittany whispered.

"Oh, honey." Santana moved to kneel down next to her friend. "Puck is an idiot who just committed the greatest mistake of his life."

"Yeah but, I mean.. Why did he do it? Did I do something wrong? I don't want to be with him anymore, but I still want to know why and when it all started."

"I wish I had all the answers, I truly do. But there is only one person who can provide you with them." Santana said with a sad smile.

"You're right. It's just... so scary. I know he's going to try to make everything right again."

"Yeah, that's what it sounded like when he was banging on my door earlier."

"Oh god, he didn't try to break in, did he?"

"No, he was just knocking more than he had to. And he grabbed my arm. I hate him even more now."

Brittany's eyes widened and she put her hands on Santana's shoulders. "Did he hurt you?"

"Not really, my arm was just slightly sore for a bit. But it's all gone now."

The blonde let out a breath. "Good. I was worried there for a moment."

"You don't have to worry, I know how to defend myself." Santana winked.

"Good to know. So, does that mean you will never be a damsel in distress who needs to be saved by a knight in shining armor?"

"It depends on who the knight is," Santana placed her hands on Brittany's knees, "if the knight is blonde and blue eyed I might reconsider and temporarily forget how to defend myself."

"Oh? Are you referring to a specific knight?"

"No, I've never met anyone who would fit that description. Can you recommend anyone?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You can forget that I will save you now."

"Aaw," the brunette lightly squeezed the blonde's knees, "I'm sorry. I'm sure you would be the greatest knight in the entire kingdom."

"You'll never know." Brittany smiled and leaned forward to wrap her arms around Santana's neck. "Thank you for making me feel better."

Santana put her arms around her friend to reciprocate the hug. "It's my pleasure."

The blonde leaned backwards and let out a sigh. "I think it's time to face Puck and get my answers.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and giving me feedback. I believe I responded to all the reviews from the previous chapter, but I apologize if I missed anyone and for the time it took for me to reply.**

**Please, do tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
